


[Authorized Translation]More Love for Wade Wilson

by cat_pure



Series: Translation about Deadpool [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, awww yisss, little Wade-flavoured sandwich, twice the Peter twice the fun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 一个出了点问题的实验导致现在出现了两个一模一样的Peter，呃，但最终结果可能并没有那么糟糕？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Love for Wade Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290316) by [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L). 



> 非常可爱的一发porn：正文含脑内多人格对话，女装play，blow job等多重元素；另，为区分文中两个小虫，分别以Peter和彼得来代表1号和2号。

Wade从卧室里探出头来，他无时无刻不在期待着Peter回家——Peter从不会错过约会之夜——但就一个人而言，此刻发出的噪音也未免有些太大，尤其还是针对一个有着蜘蛛感应的人。  
Wade蹙起眉悄声踏进客厅，轻轻握紧手中藏在背后的刀。

最后，他看见彼得站在电视前，以一种非常奇怪的眼神凝视着他，眸子里带着Wade前所未见的邪肆——起码在他甜美可爱的宝贝Peter脸上没有见过。  
”嘿，彼得，发生什——？“  
Wade听见身后传来声响，他猛地转过身，然后急刹住把匕首掷向Peter的动作。

[等等，啥？]  
Wade转了个圈，再次面向第一个彼得。  
仍在原地，不乏恶意地朝他微笑。  
{呃…}  
另一个Peter也从背后朝他逼近，带着羞涩的笑意。  
Wade退后了几步，直到他的男朋友们全都能框进他的视野里。  
”我是在做梦？还是又产生了幻觉？“他最终问道。  
这是个很严峻的问题，因为…嗯，这可是约会之夜！他绝不能在约会之夜出现幻觉！

害羞的Peter又歉意地笑了笑，略微沉吟了几秒。  
”都不是。“他小声地回答道，”出现了一点…“他看着完全就是他镜像倒影版的彼得——除了Wade忘了在他们中间摆一块落地镜，顿了顿继续道，”小意外，嗯…关于克隆的，还有材料，科学。“  
当不知所措的时候，Peter总是会变得结结巴巴，那实在可爱极了。不管发生了什么鬼，这个都是他真正的Peter。  
Wade想道。

”我不小心被克隆了。“  
最后，Peter的目光紧紧落在Wade的新衣服上，透着和他那位同伴一模一样的邪恶。  
好吧，这个也许不是真的Peter…  
把Wade此时此刻心中的困惑比作史诗都得算轻描淡写了，这简直是…超现实的，虚幻的，但同时也，非常，非常地火辣…

”Right,两个Peter，我甚至不能告诉你们我现在在想些什么…而且我也不会。因为，首先，我想知道你们哪一个才是真正的Peter。“  
”我是！“带着网状头套的两个人异口同声地回答，然后怒瞪着对方，剑拔弩张，但并没有打起来。看在他们力量相同的份上，那根本起不到什么作用。  
”你们不知道吗？“Wade几乎是不可置信地问道，”克隆难道不会，在谁的屁股上贴个条形码或者什么东西一类的吗？“  
两道挖苦的视线同时射了过来。

[有点毛骨悚然。]  
{是的是的，但这丝毫不能阻止他们的热辣，而且让我们如此迷惑。}

”你电影看太多了。“Peter一号说道。

[不不不，这是个糟糕的认知设定！如果他们移动了怎么办？你甚至没办法辨别哪个是一号，哪个是二号。]  
{也许，我们可以用记号笔在他们脑门标上数字…}

”别想用记号笔在我们的前额上标号，“彼得二号讥讽道，显然是从Wade的脸上读到了他的所有想法。  
”但是Petey，“雇佣兵嘀咕着，又纠正了自己的说法，”但是Petey们！连你们都不知道的情况下，我要怎么才能分清你们谁是谁呢？“  
”嗯哼——“Peter扫视了一眼彼得，对方正不眨眼地看着Wade，接下话头代他继续道，”——我们都是Peter。我们所有的记忆——“  
”——我们所有的身体机能，都是一样的。“Peter再次打断道。  
彼得的唇挑起一个可爱俏皮的弧度，像是Peter平时做的那样，”我们是完全相同的——“  
”——就像是双胞胎。“他们共同结语道。  
”停！停下来！“Wade皱起眉，”你们俩把我头都搞昏了。“  
两个蜘蛛侠一起满怀期待地望向他。  
”所以，呃……你们这样子，会永远持续下去吗？“  
两人共同耸了耸肩：  
”我们也不知道。“

他们还在等待着Wade的反应：他会怎么做呢？抓狂发疯？把他们两个人全都扔出去，直到他们弄清楚哪个才是真正的Peter？可那样做的意义何在？更重要的是…两个Peter！那意味着双重的快乐！

[于是…我们又回到这些淫荡的事情上了。（in the gutter）]  
{承认吧，我们一直想跟双胞胎做。}  
[Yeah…]  
{而且现在比我们想象的还要更辣得多！因为我们有了双倍的Peter！}

”Well…Fine，假设现在这一切真不是我脑子里那些栩栩如生的幻觉…我为什么要纠结一件美妙的事呢？“  
两个男孩闻言有些惊讶，随即变得兴高采烈起来，他们挑起诱人的唇瓣，勾出一个相仿的邪恶弧度，Wade觉得他真的什么都不再介意了。  
”所以…去卧室？我想我需要一点帮助来摆脱身上这条裙子，实在太多绸带了…“  
Wade相当擅长于作出含糊其辞的（coy）羞涩暗示，尤其是当他想这样做的时候，而蜘蛛侠们显然很乐意帮他这个忙。


	2. Chapter 2

Peter从没在床笫之间特别害羞——尽管他也从未像此刻一样大胆，但那或许是因为他现在是双倍体了。  
Wade已经无暇分心介怀他身处的前所未有的陌生处境，真丝内衣下一阵阵发紧的下半身占据了他全部的注意力，除了透白的大腿袜以外，那已经是他身上唯一还穿着的东西了。彼得站在他身后，正温柔地拽着挂在他脖子上的Lolita裙带，Peter（好吧，他不太确定到底是哪一个）向对方建议要让他保持目前的姿势：雇佣兵修长矫健的四肢跪趴在床上，精瘦腰肢和拱起的臀架出漂亮的弧度，像是一把拉满弦的弓。  
他不确定这到底是什么时候发生的——他的声音也一点都起不到帮助作用，那两个人还在为“双重插入（Double penetration）”的缩写和“死侍（Deadpool）”一样（*注1）而笑个不停。

”Wade，“站在他面前的Peter轻叹了一声，把手搭上他的头，”你的话太多了…我告诉过你吗？“  
很明显，Wade刚刚又一直都在把他心里所有的想法都倾泻而出。

Shit。  
但好在一切还没有太糟，因为在他说出更多东西之前，Peter已轻按下他的头，湿漉漉的阴茎凑到他渴望开合的嘴唇上滑动。  
Wade闭上了满含兴奋的双眼，一口气把整根性器都含进了嘴里。他用手臂撑起身体，伸出舌头舔舐着以图将Peter吞得更深，对方的手还搭在他的后脑，引导着他的动作，间或低声的呻吟像是最美妙的鼓励。  
恍惚间Wade听到后方突然响起瓶盖被掰开的脆响，睁开的眼睛中滑过少有的慌乱，他在刚刚一瞬间完全忘记了现在Peter有两个人。

[你怎么能忘了这件事？]  
{他就是个见屌腿软的（cockwhore）小荡妇，你还期待他记得什么呢？}  
[哦…但选择屌（cocks）可能…也还不错？]  
{啊啊啊！我被一群非利士（Philistines）人（*注2）包围了！}

身后的彼得察觉到Wade的紧张，温热的手掌安抚般摸上他的背，沿着他宽阔的肩膀和后背一路向下，直到Wade渐渐放松了伤痕交错的身体，又重新开始摆动他的头颅。那只骨节分明的手拉下他的内裤，让它松垮地挂在腿弯，一根细长的手指灵活地钻进他的后穴——这感觉如此熟悉，但从头至尾都没有见到侵入他的人又让一切变得如此陌生。  
就像往常一样，彼得的手指缓慢抽送着，另一个Peter则难以忍耐地加快了在口腔中冲刺的速度，同时仍不忘小心翼翼地照顾着Wade，以免这个可怜兮兮的（poor）男人窒息。  
很好，“可怜兮兮的（poor）”…  
雇佣兵卖力地转动舌头舔舐着嘴里胀大的阴茎，被戳刺挤满的喉咙里溢出愉悦的喘息。  
“不…现在不行。”Peter长声呻吟着，艰难地停下在Wade口中的抽插，目光灼灼地紧盯着彼得服侍扩张（ministrations）的动作：加入的第二根手指并拢在后穴里游动着，不知按向哪一点时，突如其来的快感引起眼前蜜色躯体细微的颤抖。  
Wade想要再次开口说话，好在闭合牙齿前他记起了自己不能这样做，Peter面带疑惑地看向他，但Wade只是耸了耸肩。

他可以再等会。Peter幸福地笑了起来，释放的欲望得到了稍微的缓解，又固定住Wade的头，用手阖上他猫儿般金色的眼睛，挺腰开始了新一轮小幅度的进出。  
第三根手指跟着挤了进去，Wade本能地将Peter的阴茎吞得尽可能深，肠肉绞动着想要推出彼得翻搅的手指，大脑一片混乱的杀手在两者间享受又挣扎。  
事实上，甜蜜的折磨。  
彼得似有若无地轻滑过他的脊椎骨——作为一个信号——缓慢撤出的手指带来难耐的空虚，Wade哽出不满的鼻音，直到另一根火热硬挺的阴茎代替打开他的身体。显然，Peter们都享受着他无意识回应的小动作，Wade抬眸看着Peter情欲的脸颊，试探着给了他浅埋的性器一个热辣的深喉，两种不同音色的满足喟叹回响在卧室的小房间里，其中一种被堵在喉腔，更像是含混低沉的浪吟。

后穴里的阴茎每次抽离时，彼得都会紧搂着Wade的腰拉向自己，不待他发出委屈的抗议，又重重地整根贯穿，将他的身体撞得摇晃战栗。  
凶猛的律动让深处升腾起一片火辣辣的快感，粗长的凶器造成一种缺氧的错觉，尽管Wade的特殊体质绝对不会有性窒息这样的困扰，但那无疑为四肢百骸涌来的欢愉更多地增添了绚烂的一笔，成功让Wade在欲海中浮沉湮没。  
濒临绝顶的茫然中，他隐约感觉扯着脖颈上蕾丝缎带的手易了主——现在随着小穴里的阴茎每一次钉进深处，他的头都被迫拖拽向前吞咽——细长的手指从背后绕过来抓住他流着前液的阴茎变本加厉地撸动刺激。

不，不是现在！他还没准备射呢…  
但是他无法否认，对于他们三个人来说，临门一脚的高潮都被强制拖延了太久，前后所有夹击的动作都加快了频率：彼得偏高温的胸膛紧贴着Wade光裸的脊背，恶狠狠地操进湿热的甬道，Peter也几乎是难以自控地把龟头一次次挤进Wade狭窄抽紧的喉腔——Wade一直都鼓励他这样做，但Peter总是因为害怕会伤害到他而从未实行。  
此时此刻，许是过量的快感让男孩们迷失了枷锁，在这前所未有的特殊情况里他们完全失去了对欲望的控制，而Wade乐于（loved）接纳他们所有（all）炙热的对待。

Wade的手渴望地照顾着Peter的囊袋，想要试图快点解救他酸软失去知觉的嘴巴，然而很快他就无力再抚慰下去——他的手臂哪怕仅仅支撑身体都已经开始颤抖。无法抑止的细碎鼻音夹杂进Peter的粗重呻吟里，越发逼近的高潮像是要碾碎他浑身的骨节，迫使他发出变了调的颤声哽咽。  
在最后一点残余的清晰意识里，Wade转动着舌头来回舔舐着嘴里的款待（treat）深深一吸（Peter的阴茎对他而言永远（always）都是款待），在勃发的阴茎又一次闯进Wade抽搐排斥的食管时，Peter抖动着屁股尽数喷洒进他的嘴里。他重重压在他男朋友的肩膀上，不舍地缓慢从他美妙的口腔中退离，最后跌坐进柔软的大床里。  
覆盖着蜘蛛制服的手臂还挂在Wade的脖子上，轻柔地抚摸向下，停留在紧实的腰肌上来回摩挲，Peter不眨眼地注视着另一个自己是如何把他的男朋友快要操进床垫里。

彼得灼热的呼吸喷洒在Wade的后颈，急促地喘息着试图保持他迅猛操干的速度，在Peter高潮时他艰难地暂停了一刻动作，但现在他要付出加倍的努力才能克制自己不去缴械。Wade的分身被他握在手里快速撸动着，在精液一股股射了他满手时，环绕在Wade胸膛上的手臂圈禁，粗暴地将妄图逃离的人拉回原地。  
水淋淋的雇佣兵最终屈从于放纵的呻吟，拔高音调发出大声甜腻的浪叫，呜咽着一遍遍喊出Peter的名字——让两个蜘蛛侠都因发自骨髓的欢愉而战栗。空闲下来的Peter还在抚摸着他的脖颈，凑近舔咬着他的耳垂，彼得也弯腰更加贴紧他的身体，不客气地凑近他另一只耳朵——他们毫无异议地交换了一个眼神——”Come for me,Wade.“是他们想索取的一切。  
这场他生命中前所未有的致命高潮来得澎湃汹涌，Wade身上每一寸肌肉都在为无法承载的快感而抽搐，彼得低喘着碾过前列腺，楔进甬道最深处，痉挛的穴肉绞动着阴茎，将彼得喷薄的储精全部压榨出来。

Wade发软的手臂彻底脱力，整具身体趴陷进大床里，因余韵而一面颤抖一面喘息，彼得保持着埋在里面的姿势抱紧Wade，有些失神地倒在他身上，Peter仍在前面屏息专注地凝视着Wade，满足地依偎进他瘫倒的臂弯里。  
他们横七竖八地倒在大床上，在世人罕见的一片宁静里平复着方才过于激烈的情事，大约小半个钟头后，彼得不舍地撑起手肘缓慢地退出阴茎。

”下次，我要看着他的脸。“Wade朝着Peter的复制体——或原身的大致方向不满地咕哝着——不管到底是哪一个。  
彼得闻言舔唇笑了起来，宠顺地点了点头，Wade把空闲的那条手臂反手搭在身后温暖柔韧的身体上，好奇地胡思乱想着他应该感谢哪个科学女神。  
在这样飘洋万里的思绪中迷迷糊糊，渐渐陷入了安稳的梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：此处原文为：”the abbreviation of “double penetration” was the same as that of “Deadpool”.”，如果不明确写出来英文，可能有些姑娘会对这个梗一头雾水，事实上，”double penetration（双插）”的首字母缩写就是”Dp“呀，和平时“Deadpool”简称”Dp”是一样的（往后无法直视了噫。  
> *注2：此处原文为：”Ugh,I’m surrounded by Philistines.“，非利士人，这个单词作为名词的含义多译成：庸俗之人；市侩。关于典故的来源我查了一些资料，最原本的出处是《圣经》，原本大抵也是泛指那些不相信耶和华、被撒旦利用、蒙昧无知又不懂悔改的百姓。


End file.
